Vínculos, milagro de la navidad
by Lady of Duel
Summary: Yugi, Atem, Rumia, Judai, Rua y Ruka discutieron. El dragón Carmesí, Yubel, y el rompecabezas milenario se encargarán de ayudarlos, sin embargo está en ellos aceptar la ayuda o no. ¿Perderán los vínculos o serán capaces de restaurarlos?


**Vínculos, milagro de la navidad **

—¡Yo no tengo intención de permanecer más tiempo aquí!

—¡Yo tampoco!

—¡Y yo menos!

—No hay salida.—mencionaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

**Todo estaba lleno de espejos. Allí se encontraban Yugi, Rumia, y Ruka. ¿Cómo llegaron allí?**

**En el caso de Yugi y Atem:**

**Yugi y Atem, ahora con cuerpos separados, se encontraban mirando la televisión, común para cualquiera, pero en realidad se encontraban enojados. Habían tenido una pelea con un chico que no quería a Yugi, y él estaba dispuesto a tener un duelo, sin embargo Atem tomó su lugar, no permitiendo que él mostrara que él valía el título de "Rey de los juegos" cosa que le enfureció. Gracias a eso, Yugi había discutido con Atem.**

—¡¿Por qué no tuviste confianza en mí?! ¡Podría haberlo hecho por mi cuenta!

—¡Intenté mantener tu título bien cuidado!

—¿Estás insinuando que no valgo el título? ¡Tú y yo lo logramos juntos por si no recuerdas!

—¡No es eso!

—¡¿Entonces qué?!

—¡Tenía miedo de que no pudieras, Yugi!

—¡Entonces no confías en mi! ¡Eres increíble, Atem!

**Y con eso dicho, cada uno se había encerrado en una habitación distinta. **

**En el caso de Rumia y Judai:**

**Era un día muy esperado para los duelistas, se realizaría una competición especial por navidad, donde entrarían la mayoría de los ganadores en los duelos tag. Y los favoritos de ese torneo eran los famosos y talentosos Yuki, los gemelos favoritos entre el público.**

**Judai poseía un mazo de "Neo espaciales" mientras que su hermana menor, Rumia, tenía uno de hechiceros. Nadie sabía cómo, pero de alguna forma, siempre encontraban la forma de convocar a su monstruo as, aquel que les había dado la mayoría de sus victorias, Yubel. Algunos espectadores, decían que a veces, al invocarla, el ojo derecho de Judai se volvía naranja mientras que otros decían que el ojo izquierdo de Rumia tomaba un inusual verde. **

**A pocas horas de que empezara ese torneo, Judai y Rumia se encontraban en su habitación en el hotel, estaban discutiendo y, junto a ellos, se encontraban los espíritus, Kuriboh Alado y Ebon Magician Curran, observando aquella pelea. **

—¡Habíamos acordado que no íbamos a entrar a otro torneo hasta que todo estuviera decidido!—gritó Rumia mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano gemelo

—¡La gente quería una respuesta! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?—le contestó, provocando la furia de la chica

—¿Esperarme, quizá? ¡Sabías que estoy harta de los duelos tag! ¿Qué te costaba decir que no planeábamos entrar esta vez? ¡Nada!

—¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta de los duelos de a dos? ¡Somos un equipo! ¡Ganamos! ¿Qué es lo que está mal?—preguntó Judai utilizando un brusco tono con su hermana menor

—¡Ya estoy harta! Era divertido al principio, pero tú y yo sabemos cómo trabajar juntos. Ninguno cae, siempre está el otro con una estrategia.

—¡¿No es el punto de un duelo tag?!

—¡El punto es crecer como equipo! ¡No lo hacemos nunca! Ya sabemos exactamente cómo va a actuar el otro. Conoces mi mazo. Yo conozco el tuyo. Ya no es lo mismo, Judai.—declaró la castaña

—¡¿Y qué te molesta tanto?! ¡Ha sido así toda nuestra vida!

—¡No! ¡Al principio encontrábamos estrategias nuevas basándonos en el mazo que usara el otro en el momento! ¡Nos poníamos de acuerdo en el instante en que tuviéramos un duelo! ¡Antes hablábamos más, ahora todo es duelo!

—Kuri …—aquél espíritu, más conocido como Kuriboh, intentó ponerse en el medio de ambos pero fue un intento de paz completamente fallido.

—Basta, Kuriboh. Rumia… Haz lo que quieras.

**Con esas simples palabras, Judai se retiró de la habitación seguido por Kuriboh Alado, dejando a una Rumia muy enfadada, gritando en la habitación. **

**Y en el caso de Rua y Ruka: **

**Rua y Ruka eran conocidos por ser dos niños que casi nunca salían de su apartamento hasta que llegó un extraño hombre de Satélite, Yusei Fudo, gracias a él, ellos fueron capaces de hacer grandes amigos, también conocidos como el "Team 5D's" desde que habían entrado al WRGP. **

**Sin embargo eso ya había terminado, y ahora se encontraban jugando en el patio de su nueva casa, a pesar de que sus padres seguían trabajando, ahora podían verlos más seguido.**

**Rua tenía activada una carta que no permitía que Kuribon, en el campo oponente, fuera enviado al cementerio. Ruka, desde el uso de esa carta, se encontraba enfadada. **

—¡Rua! ¡No hagas eso con Kuribon!—pidió la niña

—¿Por qué?

—A Kuribon le duele…

—¡No es mi intención lastimarla!

—¡Deja de atacarla si sabes que va a revivir!

—¡Es un duelo! ¡Y en un duelo debes de hacer lo que parezca mejor para ganar!—exclamó Rua, causando la sorpresa de Ruka

—¿Aunque eso implique hacerle daño a tus cercanos?—preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Te pedí más de una vez que dejaras a Kuribon afuera de esto! ¡Deberías saber que a mí también me duele lo que le haces a Kuribon!

—Termino mi turno.

— Tendrías que haber terminado el duelo, o acaso quieres seguir causándole daño a Kuribon? ¡Me retiro!—exclamó Ruka colocando la mano sobre el mazo, ocasionando el fin del duelo.

**Esos momentos se repetían en la mente de los tres. Rumia, Ruka y Yugi no se habían dirigido la palabra desde el momento en que habían entrado en el laberinto de espejos. ¿Cómo habían llegado? Eso era algo que estaban pensando. **

—¿Qué las trajo aquí?—preguntó Yugi luego de un tiempo observando sus cartas

—No lo sé. ¿Yugi, cierto?—recibe un asentimiento del chico—¿Y tú eres?

—Soy Ruka... ¿Usted?

—Rumia.

—¡¿Rumia Yuki?!—exclamó feliz la chica

—Eh... si...

—¡Eres una gran duelista! ¡Eres mi ídolo!

—Ya veo... ¿Eres del futuro? ¿De la época de unos tales "Riding Duel?"

—¡Así es!

—Ah... Judai... me comentó algo... De un tal Yusei...

—Sí, ¡Él es mi amigo!—hizo una pausa para luego hacerles una pregunta —¿Puedo saber por qué se ven tan apagados los dos?

—Tú también te ves algo apagada—comentó Yugi— Discutí con Atem porque no me tiene confianza.

—Yo discutí con Judai por querer ser más independiente, participando en torneos yo sola. ¿Y tú, Ruka?

—Discutí con Rua porque no tener en cuenta mis sentimientos y los de mis monstruos de duelo—en ese momento a Rumia se le formó involuntariamente una sonrisa— ¿Ha recordado algo, Rumia-san?

— ¿Has oído de Yubel? Es mí… El monstruo as de mi hermano y mío. — se corrigió

— ¡Ah, sí! ¿Pero qué tiene que ver? —preguntó confusa Ruka

—No me sorprendería si ella me hubiera transportado aquí… Después de todo odia cuando peleamos.

— ¡También el Dragón Carmesí! Quizá…—en ese momento el brazo de Ruka brilló dejando una cara de sorpresa en los mayores

—Ya veo… Quizá fue el rompecabezas el que me trajo… ¿Creen que fuimos nosotros solos?

— ¿A qué te refieres, Yugi? —habló Rumia

— Quizá… También los trajo a ellos… A nuestros… Em…—observó un punto fijamente, para luego quedarse con la mirada perdida

—¿A nuestros… espejos? —terminó Rumia por él. — No lo sé, Yugi…

—Cuál es el mejor recuerdo que tienen de su… ¿Los llamaremos espejos a partir de ahora?

—Creo que será lo mejor, Ruka-chan —contestó el único chico presente

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el mejor recuerdo que tienen de su espejo? —volvió a preguntar la menor

—Cuando Judai y yo ganamos el primer torneo tag. No podíamos dormir en toda la noche de la felicidad.

—Cuando Atem volvió a este mundo.

—Ya veo…

**En una misma sala, se encontraban Yusei, Aki, Asuka, Johan, Anzu, Jonouchi y Honda. Habían llegado ahí sin saber cómo.**

—Me preocupan… Habían discutido feo esta vez. —habló Jonouchi

—Sin embargo, Yugi tenía razón. Él también puede manejárselas en un duelo.

—Pero Atem también puede. —comentó Anzu.

—A pesar de eso volverán. —habló seguro el D-Wheeler

—¿Por qué dices eso, Yusei? —preguntó Aki

—Las marcas aparecieron. Eso significa que el Dragón Carmesí los transportó a donde sea que estén. Quizá también discutieron.

—Ya veo…

—Eh, Johan, ¿Crees que haya sido Yubel? —Asuka compartió una mirada con el peli verde y ambos asintieron

—Es lo más probable, Asuka… Sólo podemos esperar… Y Ruby está de acuerdo en eso—dijo feliz

**En una habitación cerrada, sin mucho, se encontraban Atem, Judai y Rua. Ellos habían platicado anteriormente de la discusión con sus espejos.**

—Lo que me da miedo… Es no ser capaz de proteger a Ruka.

—Es un temor común. Suelo tenerlo con Yugi. Lo veo indefenso.

—Rumia no es indefensa, pero a pesar de todo quiero cuidarla. Hemos pasado por mucho cuando éramos niños y me gustaría cuidar de ella, aunque odia eso. Muchas veces, cuando tenemos duelos tag, suelo intentar pensar cómo ganar sin forzarla a mucho.

—Eso es… lo que hice con Yugi. Se enfadó por eso.

—Trataba de enseñarle a Ruka que puede ganar los duelos si ella quiere, sin depender de nadie, pero usé una mala técnica y se enfadó…

—A pesar de todo… No soy un buen hermano para Rumia…

—Yo no lo soy para Rua…

—Me había prometido cuidarlo pero… Parece que cada vez la arruino más con Yugi…

**Una extraña oscuridad les rodeó. Sin parecer notarlo, siguieron lamentándose de los errores que habían cometido. Sin embargo, en la otra parte de ese lugar desconocido, se encontraban su "otra parte" quienes estaban dispuestos a pasar el laberinto de espejos que tenían en frente. Se habían dado cuenta de su comportamiento y intentaban remediarlo. Después de todo, ellos creían en los "Milagros en navidad"**

**Llegaron a una gran puerta, los tres se colocaron frente a ella inconscientemente. La puerta era un espejo más grande. **

—¿Qué significa su otra parte para ustedes? —se oyó una voz de la nada

—Bueno… Atem… para mi…

—¡Judai! —gritó horrorizada Rumia

**La puerta les mostraba a los chicos sumidos en la oscuridad. Ya no luchaban en contra de ella. Ruka y Rumia estaban pálidas, mientras Yugi se encontraba en shock. **

—¡Rua! ¡Rua! ¡Rua! —exclamaba continuamente la niña

—Atem…—logró pronunciar Yugi

**Ellos se hundían en una especie de arena movediza. La puerta se abrió y rápidamente los tres corrieron a buscar a los otros. **

—¿Esto es un laberinto? —preguntó Judai con apenas algo de voz

—Así parece, Judai-san—habló Rua

—Busquemos una salida.

**Se miraron y comenzaron a correr. El laberinto estaba conformado por pastizales altos. **

—¡Power Tool Dragon! —intentó convocarlo pero falló. —Power Tool…

— Tsk… ¡Neos! ¡No puedo!

**A pesar de sus insistencias en invocar monstruos no pudieron hacerlo. Se habían agotado. Rumia, Ruka y Yugi sostenían los cuerpos de sus espejos. **

—¿Yubel? —preguntó Rumia con apenas voz

—Aquí estoy, Rumia. —el espíritu se colocó detrás de ella esperando que la joven hablara

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó la castaña

—En un laberinto. —dijo calmada

—¿Qué? —confusa

—La magia del rompecabezas, la del Dragón Carmesí y la mía se juntó. Odiamos verlos así.

—No era nuestra intención… Pero… Tú viste todo lo que ocurrió.

—Sí. Y tú fuiste impulsiva y Judai inmaduro. Fue cosa de los dos. Ahora, esto es para los tres. Corran si quieren recuperar sus vínculos. —al terminar de hablar un extraño portal apareció frente a ellos.

**Judai se encontraba teniendo un duelo junto con Rua y Atem. Cada uno estaba haciendo su propia jugada, sin embargo los puntos se les descontaban a los tres. **

—¡Dark Magician! —Atem le invocó y rápidamente apareció el monstruo.

— ¡Atem-san! ¡El monstruo era el mío! —gritó Rua

— ¡Lo importante es ganar ahora mismo!

—¡No! ¡Lo importante es trabajar juntos! —exclamó Judai

_**Flashback Atem**_

**Luego de meses viviendo en el "otro mundo" Atem se encontraba decidido. El rompecabezas le daría otra oportunidad de volver con los que quería, y él no iba a desaprovecharla. Ya había cruzado el portal y se encontraba en la puerta de la residencia Mutou. Sólo tenía que tocar. Pero se le hacía tan difícil. Entonces la puerta se abrió de repente. **

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! … No… debe ser un sueño…

— No es un sueño… Volví, Yugi… Sé que esto es repentino pero…

— ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés conmigo otra vez! ¡Me hiciste mucha falta!

_**Fin Flashback Atem**_

—Podríamos decir que nos une un vínculo…—se oyó la voz de Yugi resonar en aquella habitación sosteniendo el cuerpo de Atem que se encontraba en el piso

_**Flashback Judai **_

— ¡Wah, estoy muy nerviosa! —gritó Rumia dejando que se escuchara en todo el piso del hotel

—Tranquila, no pasará nada. Aunque no sé cómo reaccionaré en el duelo. Es una final y hace tiempo que no estaba tan nervioso…

— ¡Podremos con esto! Creo…

— ¿Usaremos a Yubel?

— Practiquemos la estrategia —propuso Rumia con entusiasmo

—Tú puedes invocarla si yo no puedo. Y si no, fallaremos.

_En ese duelo_

— ¡Judai! ¡Aún podemos hacerlo! ¡Activo mi carta mágica, Scapegoat! Aparecerán cuatro token en el campo.

— Sacrificaré al token para poder invocarla. Rumia, préstamelo.

— ¡Aparece, Yubel! —gritaron al unísono

_**Fin flashback Judai**_

—Caemos juntos. —dijo Rumia abrazándose a su hermano gemelo.

_**Flashback Rua **_

—Pero, Rua… Ya no tienes que ir conmigo si no quieres…

— ¿Por qué no querría? Eres mi hermana. ¡Además, puede ser divertido! Quizá podamos conocer gente nueva para no extrañar a Yusei. Tú también lo extrañas, Ruka. Lo sé.

—Sí pero...

—¿Pero? —la incitó a continuar

—Me alegra que estemos juntos, Rua.

—Créeme que a mí también, Ruka. ¡Vamos, rápido!

_**Fin flashback Rua **_

—Y nos entendemos el uno al otro—mencionó Ruka, haciendo lo mismo que Yugi y Rumia, sosteniendo el cuerpo de su hermano y riendo.

—¿Eso significa su espejo para ustedes? —la misma voz que antes habían oído se volvió a escuchar, a lo que ellos asintieron

—Así es. —las voces de aquellos tres sonaron al unísono

—Entonces lo han entendido.

—No importa las veces que tratemos de valernos por nuestra cuenta. Lo importante para crecer es estar al lado de las personas que más valoras y darse cuenta de los errores junto a los amigos—mencionó Rumia

—Aprender que no se necesita ser alguien importante para tener personas que te quieran. —contó Yugi

—Que no importa la edad, si estás con alguien que adores siempre podrás lograr lo que quieras, inclusive aprender a ganar y a perder.

—Lo han entendido, chicos. —habló Yubel apareciendo de la nada—

—¿Rumi? —se escuchó una voz soñolienta

—Aquí estoy, Judai.

—Perdóname. Fui un idiota. Si tu quieres estar por tu cuenta entonces está bien…

**Judai y Rumia, al abrazarse, fueron transportados a la sala donde estaban Asuka y Johan. Se abrazaron fuertemente y apareció Yubel. Dando una rápida despedida, Yubel los transportó a su época. **

—Yugi…

—Está bien, Atem. No tienes que decirme nada. Te entiendo.

—Sí, Yugi. Fui un idiota. Tú has podido valerte por tu cuenta más de una vez. Tú te puedes valer el título por tu cuenta.

—Así es. Pero el título lo gané junto a ti.

**El rompecabezas brilló y ellos también fueron transportados a su época. **

—¿Ruka? Perdón…

— No hace falta. Ya entendí.

**Finalmente, ellos fueron transportados a su época. **

**Lo habían entendido. No importaba el tiempo ni nada. Los vínculos que tenían existirían para siempre. A pesar de las discusiones, ellos eran espejos. Y se querían. Nada podría cambiar eso. **

**Pero este era su vínculo, uno de los milagros de la navidad **

**Fin**


End file.
